


Home

by Untherius



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Emberverse - S. M. Stirling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Xander and Buffy, a home really is a castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was late afternoon as Buffy, Xander, and their personal guard crested the rise along the Sunpath Road, once called Interstate Eight. They reined in their camels.

“You never tire of it, do you?” said Xander after a couple of minutes.

“Not really,” she said.

He followed her gaze toward Yuma, a dozen miles to the west, its walls gleaming in the setting sun. The Colorado River beyond glinted like a golden ribbon.

“Yeah, I never thought I'd ever live in a place like that,” Xander admitted.

Buffy sighed contentedly and giggled slightly. “Me neither. But it's more than just where we live. I've called my houses 'home' no matter how often I moved.”

“Except this one has walls six feet thick and a hundred feet high and doors of solid steel,” said Xander with a touch of pride.

“This is the first place that's really _felt_ like home. We've spilled as much blood, sweat and tears over it than we did in Sunnydale. Now we have families and children. It maybe radically unlike anywhere I ever imagined living, but it's _home_.”

“I guess a man's home really IS his castle,” said Xander.


End file.
